A particular meeting
by SolariusDragon
Summary: Judy and Nick are working on a new case. They get help from a special character in this very dangerous mission. Will involve violence, zootopia world with some magic, combat and some sex.
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

This story is a little art of fiction I create for the fun of it. When I watched Zootopia, I literally fell in love with the movie and I had a kind of crush for Judy. So I decided to create a written adventure where my main character could meet up and develop some relation with both Nick and Judy.

Please excuse my bad grammar and sometime lacking skill, I am french speaking but I still wanted to share my creation in English anyway.

The story will be mature as it will content sex in coming up chapters and there will be fighting and violence included. So here it goes.

Chapter 1

Arrival

It was a simple night in Zootopia, some cloud blocking most of the star with a soft light coming through from the moon. The air was fresh in the central temperate district of the city. When a special event occurred on the roof of a short square building. Some energy begin to cracks and shoot little arc of electricity with the rooftop with a buzzing sound until the energy began to expand and create a oval shaped kind of door. The door kept open for a good minute, giving off a light blue glow before a quadruped creature hopped out of it landing on the rooftop. The door closed right behind him with a little flash as the energy was dissipating. The quadruped scaled and winged creature looked around him in the general area. The dragon did succeed, it was far from his first travel with magic, but the result could sometime be troublesome.

He turned his head noting the sound and the beam of light travelling in the sky toward his position, more than likely a police chopper coming to investigate the strange event. He made a graceful jump forward diving down between the two buildings and out of sight of the strong beam of light that was searching over the rooftop. The dragon gave a soft sigh as he land into the hallway looking a bit up as the beam was checking. He close his eyes using concentration as his body begin to shift slowly, some crack and rustle sound happening as his wings retracts back into his body. Fur growing over most of his shape as he shrink a bit in size from his usual large horse sized quadruped to a smaller biped shape. After only some seconds, he was standing fully naked on his two legs as a good looking wolverine with bronze and blue eyes. He picks up his only possession, a magic backpack and pull out some clothes from it.

While the shape changed wolverine is getting clothed, a massive explosion sounded from some street away. The police chopper immediately losing its interest on the rooftop, as it dash away. The dragon gets up stiffly as he say in a calm voice:

-Oh shit... I am right in time, it has begun already. I need to get ready fast to find them and help them.

He put his pack over his shoulder and dash out of the little street into the main town.

In the next morning, a pretty young bunny officer was stirring in her bed as a fox was walking in a silent sneaky manner to the bed. Nicholas Wilde, the adult male red fox, pounces on his bed pinning down his surprised and drowsy girlfriend. Judy Hopps, a young pretty grey female bunny, gasps out almost in panic and react by shoving her very strong legs up pushing hir boyfriend off of the bed and many meters away. Nick gives a little cough after landing on his rump wearing only his short. He gives a chuckles saying playfully to her:

-I should have expected you were rough in the bed cute buns. But ouch...

Judy blushes a bit while chuckling as she say sitting down in the bed with the blanket on her:

-You should indeed... I am sorry I react poorly when a predator pounce me hon. I do hope you had a reason to wake me up in our day off?

-Actually yes, said Nick while getting up and moving to the side of the bed. Breakfast is ready, and I made your favourite carrots with potatoes breakfast lovely.

Judy smiles brightly as she hops down from the bed and gives the fox a strong hug. Before he could retaliate with a kiss, she was already off into the kitchen of their new small apartment. They were living together after they decided to date together, easily able to pay rent for an apartment with both of their police salary.

Nick follows the bunny into the kitchen, not without watching her smaller but wonderful looking body in her night gown. As he get close to sitting to eat down his own meal with his girlfriend the phone ring. He gives a sigh saying:

-I get it.

He picks the phone and he immediately hears the voice of the office agent of the station the chubby leopard Clawhauser:

-Is it you Nick ?

\- Yes, what can I help you with Clawhauser in our 'day off' ?

-I know, I am very sorry. Is Judy with you? No matter, chef Bogo said it was of the utmost importance. You both need to come to the station right now in uniform and present directly in his office. Make it fast, he is yelling. The feline did sound pretty scared and nervous over the phone.

Nick doesn't even have time to ask anything as the feline already put down the phone. Judy was staring at the fox with a mix of both nervous and scare wondering what the news was. The fox give a sigh as he explains while whining:

-Oh come on... they really had to do that, it's not fair.

-What is going on foxy? Judy asked in a affectionate manner while getting up and moving toward him.

-Chef Bogo wants us both in uniform right away, and Claws said it was very bad.

The bunny eyes lit up as she dashed for her room while saying in a very excited manner to the fox:

\- Get ready! Faster fox, this is a big thing for our career.

The fox slowly walks to the bedroom as he gives a sigh and he say:

-That's exactly what I fear love...

They are both in uniforms, the fox with his usual police agent uniform while Judy had a special uniform made for her size with protection over her torso and legs. They wait into the offices of the chef as Clawshauser told them to go there directly. It is not long before the door open in a loud crash and the massive bull walk into the room closing it behind him. He sits down in front of both new agents with a very stern and strong look. He gives a sigh lowering his head as he begins to explain:

-I am sorry to drag you into this... but your luck and your success in the last case work against you. The mayor himself asked I put you two together on this case.

Both of them stay silent while watching the chef as he speak. Obviously he was not angry after them at least. So he carries on:

\- At around 2 am this night, we were assaulted by terrorist, a group of armed mammals charged into the Zootopia international agency killing everyone in sight. They were very prepared as the camera show and with mask... but what is worst. They dashed in every corner of the building, fives armed terrorists, they hugged keys spot and created a powerful blast that crashed the structure and made the building collapse down on itself. We report 32 casualties and about 5 missing until now.

Nick is jaws dropping by now, looking the large bull without being able to say anything. Judy was squeezing her hands together against her chest while looking very scared. The chef gives a sigh as he adds:

-I wish I could put another team on this... people with more experience and more capacity. I don't doubt you, but this is a crazy case and very dangerous. So here is the report on the event and the witness. You need to find who is behind this, and if possible stop any new attack. Feel free to go by the armoury and grab anything you may need. Feel very free to ask any back up and please. Pretty please be very careful and use your brain, both of you.

Judy is the first to react, picking the large files on the office and giving a bow to the chef. Both of them are slowly exiting the office after this new assignment.

End of chapter 1, I do hope it's interesting. I would love comment. I already have the plan ahead for 9 chapters and some bonus chapters.


	2. Chapter 2, Installation into town

Chapter 2

Installation into town

Solarius, the shape changed dragon into a wolverine body, is walking through the town. Everyone was gossiping about the attack of the last night. There are already rumours of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde being on the case. He opens the door of a pawn shop giving a wave to the anthro pig male managing the shop. The pig asks in a polite manner:

-So how can I help you in this day sir?

-It's simple, how much can you give me for this? I need the money has soon as possible.

Sol says while pulling a large necklace from his pack and carefully put it down on the desk. The pig looks at the massive jewellery with a blink and a strong surprise in his face. He looks up at the wolverine as he says while shaking a bit from nervousness.

-Where did you got that? I mean... it look like an authentic necklace of 5 centuries in the past but brand news... that`s impossible.

He picks up some magnifying lens to inspect the items and go speechless for a moment before offering to Solarius.

-I am sorry but that`s above the price I can put...

-Just how much can you give me right now for it?

-Seriously... I don`t mind tricking some people, but that`s.. Crazy. Ok fine, I can get you about 15 thousands in the next hour. But you know this could sell for 10 times more. But sure let me make some calls.

It is time for the second step now that he has money. Solarius travels into each district until he gets out of town to the north part, finding what he was needing. He stood in front of the military base of Zootopia, he begin to cast a little spell of creation discreetly and put his new wallet with all the needed paper right into his pocket of his pants. He walks up to the fence and door as two mammals, one brown bear and one lioness, move to intercept him.

-Wait citizen, the military area is closed because of the event of tonight, what bring you here?

-I am special ops coming at general Mustachias request, here my card. He shows them the card he created with magic in his wallet.

-There is no name on that card. Said the bear.

-What do you expect, I am special ops. Let me go before I call your boss.

The lioness gave a little annoyed grunt before moving aside and letting him go. As soon as Solarius make his way into the military base, two others soldiers come in his direction as one of them say:

-The general want to say you... follow us to his office right away.

The wolverine put a little grin on his snout giving a nod following obediently the two soldiers back to the general office.

The wolverine quietly slips into the office of the general while the older moose male stare at him. He gives a soft wave of his hand offering a soft smile standing up in front of the desk. The general begin to grunt slightly before saying:

-Who the fucks are you to make claim after me!?

The wolverine lifts both hands letting a faint energy gather around them before he whisper some magical words. The moose completely enthralled by the hypnotism spell, followed by a suggestion spell before Solarius explain quietly with full confidence:

-Simple my general, I am special demolition ops agent Solarius. You will order me to give my full cooperation and support to Zootopia police station for the case of terrorist attack because of my special training. You will give me access to get a full uniform and weapon for my duty and write the order of my appointment. Do it help you general?

The moose blink slightly after the comment, and even order he received. He sit down at his desk thinking for a short moment, without knowing he was under effect of a paranormal energy not known in this land. He gives a little nod as he answer in a calm tone:

-It's not as simple as you say, but I will see if the police need a hand and give you your order and stuff. Now get out of my office.

Solarius put a large grin on his muzzle standing at attention and making a salute before turning about and exiting the room. The only thing left is to get ready with gear and meet up with Judy now. The 'dragon' knows that she is going to die tomorrow if he doesn't act.

Judy and Nick are working on this case since the morning, they are in an office in the police station going through the folder and checking over the computer. Both are getting pretty tired after all the reading and inspection of each proofs or witness. And sadly without anything strong enough to give any kind of trail. They both decide to return home, but first by going on the crime area to see for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3, First meeting

Chapters 3

First meeting

The dragon is pretty used to his wolverine disguise by now. It is the next morning in the first hour of day while he gets in the police station. He is now a wolverine in full military uniform with a military looking back and a beret on his head. He had some gear over his belt, including a small firearm with a large rifle locked on the side of his bag. It was a particular sight for the townsfolk to see someone so armed goes through the street. But it is a particular case and he had military jurisdiction.

When the wolverine slips into the police station, he does indeed attract a lot of gaze. Some policemen almost going for their own weapons before noting he is a soldier in uniform and his weapons were pretty well holster away. He moves up to the leopard in front of the entrance. The chubby feline almost moving back in his chair as Solarius ask:

-How can I get to chef Bogo office?

Clawhauser take a little moment to consider and he point toward a stair and the door with the star they could see from there. The soldier gives a nod walking off in that direction. When the wolverine knocks on the door, the bull chef was already aware of his arrival. The chef with a loud voice:

-Come in.

The wolverine does as requested, opening the door and moving inside closing it after him. He moves closer to the desk where the large bull is sitting giving a wave. The chef Bogo is the first to speak:

-We are thankful for the military help, I didn't made any request yet. But I do admit I was planning to do it. Though it is strange they send only one unit, even if fully qualified as you are, sir.

-It's simple, I made the request to be working in cooperation with your staffs to the general. I do expect my knowledge and skills can be of a great help in their work in this crucial moment sir. If thing get worst, you can still make request to the military base for support. I am in official work, but has a special ops I will answer only to you and report only to you sir.

The bull get up from his chair while putting his large hands on his desk. He give a little snort as he continue on:

-Fine with me, we will use your help and skill. But be warned, I will not accept any trigger happy and shooting at citizen. Do your work with the bombs and terrorist and that's it. Are we clear?

-Crystal clear chef. I don't like shooting anyway.

-Fine in that case I will present you to your teammates.

Nicholas Wilde is now standing in front of the chef Bogo's office, he was requested to come see the chef as soon as possible with Judy Hopps. After knocking and the usual come in from the chef, the fox slips into the room and close the door. First thing he notice is the wolverine soldier standing up beside the desk, in full combat gear. The bull is the first to speak as usual:

-Greeting agent Wilde, may I inquire where agent hopps is?

-Oh, she went in desert district to go ask some question to one witness that seemed ... confused in the report. May I ask who this soldier is? Chef.

-Yes, I present your new teammate in this case, special ops and demolition specialist, Sergeant Solarius Sunset. He will help you in this case with more tactical information and in firefight since we know they are armed.

The wolverine offers a smile to the fox moving forward and offering him his hand to shake. Nick did shake the hand though he looks more surprised and shaken then anything. Solarius says in a kind voice:

-It is a pleasure to finally meet you, with the feral crisis one year ago. I am impressed, I do hope I will be able to impress you too now. Chef Bogo, you will have to excuse me, I better get to the desert district and check on your other agent.

The bull tilts his head a bit with curiosity, why this sudden concern for someone this sergeant had never met. He gives a sigh and waves the soldier off. The wolverine gives a nod as he makes his way out of the room. Nick is still standing there completely puzzled. He speaks out angrily to his chef:

-Chef, are you insane! Military support, he will begin to shoot everyone on sight. We can't trust them. You remember it was the military working for the mayor in the last crisis.

-That's how it will be, Nick you are still a young agent. Trust my experience, you will need help. And don't you prefer he get shot trying to be a hero than you, or even your girlfriend. You know how Judy is, rushing into danger...

The fox lowers his head before giving a little nod. After a dismissal wave of the chef, he turns around and exits the room on his turn. Time to go see where thing in the desert districts are for him too.

Judy is finally arrived at the doorstep of the witness. Shi give a nervous sigh before knocking on the door. Strong wind is lashing out in the street, making it hard for the small bunny to even stay on the door porch. The door open into a dark room, windows closed because of the strong storm. There is a camel standing in the room waving for her to slip inside. Judy move inside closing the door behind her with a sigh and taking her breath. She begins speaking:

-Thank you for letting me in, I am agent Hopps from zootopia police and I have some questions for you Sir Grover. May I take notes and ask you?

The male camel named Grover give a nod of his head, but suddenly open his maw wide showing his tongue was gone. Judy eye's goes wide noting the fresh burned lost limb, she move forward toward the camel as she say out loud:

-Who did that to you! I will bring you to a hospital right away. We...

She stops dead in her motion as she notices the camel removing his dress, fully naked under. But the thing that was the most troubling, he had a chirurgical device implanted in his torso. Two large bottles apparent under the skin, while there is only a button over his torso with many scars in his freshly shaved fur. The camel bring his hand toward the button and press it, a beeping sound heard as some bubble sound are heard. Judy eyes goes wide in fear, she pounces to a window removing the curtain to see metal bars. She dashes toward the door trying to open it as it was locked. She begins to bash on the hardened door trying to get out while the bubbling sound grow and the camel begins to scream in agony. Judy was out of possibility now, until the door she is press against is literally torn apart, pulled out of the hinges from the outside. A big clawed hand grabs the bunny and pulls her closer as the wolverine turns on his heel and protect her with his body just when a large explosion shake the building and send them both flying off against the other wall on the other side of the street.

Judy is shaking as the larger arms of a complete stranger let her go. He just saved her, literally. She turns her gaze on the small building that was now crumbling on itself. The wolverine gives a sigh as he say with a warm tone:

-That was very close, I almost didn't make it in time. I am just very happy you are safe pretty. I wish I could stay more and hold you more against me. But I have to go.

Solarius grabs his backpack with the weapon putting them on his back and begin to run off into the heavy sand storm.

Judy is speechless, she is alive, thanks to a complete stranger who is a soldier in uniform. And even worst, he was speaking as if he knew it would happen, and cared for her. She grabs the coms in her police car and calls out the police station to call for back up and report the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4, The mystery grow

Chapter 4

The mystery grow

Both Nick and Judy slip into their apartment after a very long day at work in this dangerous case. After the explosion, Judy had to file out multiple reports and witnesses. They both got a strong speech from chief Bogo about safety. Judy didn't say yet in her report much detail about her mysterious rescuer. They are both exhausted after a strongly eventful day like this one. Judy sits down on the couch after taking a short shower and changing into a night gown. The fox was finishing some talks on the phone and changes into his bed clothes too before he joins the bunny lady on the couch. Judy leans smoothly closer to her lover, wraps her arms around his torso snuggling closely. The fox give her a soft kiss on her head as he say:

-Seriously carrot, I almost lost you today. You need to be a lot more cautious my lovely buns.

-I know... stop calling me that.

She smiles to him while brushing her snout against his shoulder and shape affectionately. And then she continues to chat:

-Hey Nick, that mammal who saved me. He was very strange, I believe he knew I was in danger. And he tried to flirt with me before dashing off. Without saying he destroyed the door with his bare claws and protected me from the blast with his body.

The fox gives a nod as he answer:

-I know love, you already said those things to the chief and in your report. It`s past now, though I would love to thank that guy myself.

-There is others details hon. When I was writing the report, I thought I was hallucinating but now that I am more calm I don't think it was the case. It was a predator soldier, in a black outfit and he had a large rifle on his backpack. A mix of wolf and bear. I am not sure what specie.

-A wolverine... are you sure? It can`t be him. You said the explosion happened around 10 in the morning. That soldier, if it`s the one I believe, was on his way out of the station at that time. He is called Solarius sunset and he is our new partner, demolition specialist. But how can he travel 30 minutes of car travel and save you in only 2 minutes.

-What ? See I told you he was strange. We will ask him question tomorrow ok.

The fox gives a nod and he lean his muzzle closer. Their snout touches for a moment before Judy tilts her head and presses into a strong kiss with the fox.

The pretty bunny female pulls herself up moving on top of her lover laps and straddling him while their muzzles continue to presses into each other and their tongue begins to wrestles in a sensual and desired manner. Both mammals close their eyes while the fox wraps his arms around her and pulls the smaller bunny strongly against him. The desire and lust was growing rapidly, the pretty bunny sliding her hands down along the fox torso and down over his belly. While they are both kissing intimately, she begin to rubs and fondle the front of his casual loose short. The fox member already thickening and swelling the short in a bulge. On his side, Nick slide one of his hands down, sensually groping and pressing his palm into the bunny shapely and very muscular rump. Judy pulls back from the kiss, she hops down from the laps of her lover and say in a teasing manner while already stripping.

-First one naked!

Nick gasps as he begins to struggle with his short, he is wearing less but she is already fully stripped. She moves closer, grabbing his short and pulling them off herself. She sensually leans closer giving a kiss on the fox showing tapered pinkish member. Nick is shivering slightly leaning back and smiling to his love. The very eager sexy bunny doesn't lose any time. She makes a hops and jump on the couch back into a straddling position. She reach down grasping her lover rigid hot member as she align it with her small slit and then with a moans from both partner, she lower herself making her hot wet pussy flesh welcome the fox member inside of her body. She begins to whine and moans with lust and sexual pleasure feeling his hot member fill her flesh, giving off a soft little panting before she begin to bounce on his laps stroking those mixed genitals together in a hot slimy delightful sensation. Nick was growling slightly in desire while holding her in his arms and trying to give some buck of his hips. She press back her lips firmly to his granting his tongue access while they share the strong sensation, the eager bunny rocking her smaller body up and down and stroking that nice fox flesh firmly into her muscular tunnel. Right until the fox knot begin to swell, Nick squeezing her firmly in his arms to slow her down a bit as he slowly pushes his hips up, making his member glide smoothly inside of her sex and lock itself in place. Both of them clings against each other as the fox member begin to jerk locked inside of her body and flood her vagina with his hot seed. Even if both knew they couldn't have child, they still loved each other and wanted to share those bonding. They lays together cutely after while whispering love words and some soft chuckles.

It is night when the wolverine gets into the rainforest district, he had been searching for most of the day for some hint and proof. He already knows where the next bomb would occur, but after this event, his knowledge would be too little. The turn of events is already different from his divination spell since he saved Judy. Only this attack could give him enough information to carry on the task.

He finishes climbing a large tree, stopping on a branch of it toward another tree shaped building. With his binocular, he sees in front of the door two cars parked, and one fur standing guard by the door with a weapon. Obviously, he was not from the Zootopia rainforest district main office, as that was the building, with clothes covering all of his body and a mask hiding his face and even his race. Solarius slowly picks up his rifles, unlocking the holster from his backpack and charging munitions. Surprisingly, the soldier wanted a clear job as he put some special made bullet with a syringe at the end. He might die as it was strong enough for an elephant, but that was the less of Solarius care. He carefully aims toward the completely wet guard by the door and press on the trigger, a small wet bang suppressed by his military silencer. The guard give a little jerk in surprise at being shot, but before he cans call anyone, he falls down on the ground. The wolverine jump down from the tree, stopping his fall with a small magical energy. He charges through the street and go straight to the door. After a short kick to the guard on the ground, the wolverine looks through the glass door and he dashes inside completely alone.

Once inside the building, it is completely empty, at the exception of the original dead guard on the floor. The wolverine moves to the entrance desk and look on the other side, as he though the alarm was turned off. He grins putting it back on and dashes into the hallway going to the staircase. He opens the door slowly hearing some chat from higher. At this point, he doesn't care some people might see some magic trick. He closes his eyes making small gestures with one hand as he release magical energy. Making himself faster, stronger and more reactive with a boost capacity. He gives an obvious growl and begins to climb the stair hearing the panicked sound of the two surprised terrorist. When Solarius get in sights with the two masked terrorists, they lift their weapons and begin to shoot only hit where the wolverine was as he jumps above their aims. The soldier giving a shot with a tranquilizer dart right in the chest of one just before he literally land on the second. Not going soft, he shoves his clawed hands down into his throat, killing him in mere seconds with some growling wet sound. He shakes his hand and pick up the mask removing it off, before he blink in surprise.

-How is that... possible. A reptile? He says to himself while seeing the scaled creature. Everyone in Zootopia was mammals, at the exception of him, but he was not even from here.

He decides to keep that in mind and slip through the door of this level. After some looks in different hallway, the wolverine saw two guards in front of a door, the main security room. He aims and shoots two darts, first one hitting the masked reptile in his flank. But the second shot miss the other guard as he jerks back when seeing his buddy getting hit. A burst of bullet hit the corner of the hallway where the wolverine is making some materials tears off in splinters. The wolverine give a soft grunt as he hide, still under his boost, he take a stance and pounce out of the hallway toward the opposite wall. The reptile shoot openly at the fast paced creature crossing the hallway without much success as the wolverine jump on the wall and pounce forward using his full legs power, completely bull rushing the guard right into the room armoured door with a massive bang. He is well aware he was spotted now, he pushes the door switches without success as a red light turn on. He puts his rifles away into his backpack holster and put his hands together on the door. The magical wolverine whisper some words before touching the doors, making both of the heavy metal door blasts forward into the room. The wolverine jumps into the room using the doors for cover. Strangely there is no shot or anything, he can just hear a hissing voice speak out:

-You are too late hero, we have what we want and you have your tomb! It's time guys.

Solarius does begin to hear some bubbling sound, the shape changed dragon eyes go wide for a moment. He get up and move out of cover seeing the full lizard like creature standing naked covered in tattoo and with the device on his chest. He give a snarl slapping his hands together and pushing them toward each flank as he say out loud magical words. A strong sphere appearing around him a moment before the explosion crashes the room. And many levels lower, other explosions shakes the building as it collapse down on all the bodies of everyone inside of it, including the magically protected dragon.


	5. Chapter 5, True shape

Chapter 5

True shape

It is morning in Judy and Nick apartment, the fox cooks their breakfast like often as he enjoyed having good food, unlike his eager and very forward happy mate. Judy on her side reads and checks over her computer for internet leak. While checking over the protected police department stream, she notices a new report from this night written by the chief himself. She looks over it only to find out much information about the attack in the rainforest districts. She immediately calls her mate over:

-Holy bunny... Nick there was another explosion tonight. I have the report here.

The fox decides to put the breakfast on hold and comes closer to watches it with her.

-The rainforest main office was blown off, no survivor. No camera as they were turned off inside the office and around. This is getting very rough Nick, I am scared...

She turns her head to look toward him with some anxiousness as Nick gives her a soft hug from behind. Though he look over the electronic files and clicks on a video files. They both can see the explosion from a road camera. Two vehicles in front of the building from far and a quiet looking building before it shake and crumble down on itself. Nick squeeze his eyes a bit bringing it back as he to Judy.

-Hey look here by the vehicles.

He points her the front door of the building which was very small and a dead looking body beside the door.

-It does seem like someone was fighting them. Said Judy.

-Ten zoo bills it's our teammate after he saved you.

The fox takes the chair as Judy gets up and he begin to change from the reports to district camera, after a moment of research he finish to get a camera that was working around that time. Both of them watch closely as they see dozen of masked and armed people jumps out of their vehicles and slip into the building. One of them staying behind after a ten minutes of wait, they can see him freeze with an impact and fall down. Not even a minute after they see the wolverine running closer and slipping into the building. Judy speak out:

-That's him, he is the one who saved me yesterday! But that mean ... he is dead.

She freezes a bit before shaking herself and grabbing the control. She find another camera looking along the road in front of the building and a large tree. They see the wolverine up in the branch as he shoots. But then both of them blinks as the wolverine just jump down without rope or safety a good 3 storey high. But to even more surprise, he glides slowly down and lands on his feet before dashing forward across street.

Solarius is getting pretty tired by now, he used much magical energy and with the teleportation to get out of the rubbles, he is exhausted. He stops in front of the apartment door and knock on it. Soon the door half opening as a fox look who it was while using some caution. Nick eyes go wide spotting the wolverine by his door step. He opens the door letting Solarius slip inside. Judy turns around in the computer chair as she sees the soldier slipping into the apartment without a word, covered in dust and with many tears in his clothes, still having his backpack and weapons. Solarius sits down in a chair as Nick brings him a glass of water, which he drink very happily. Judy on her side come closer and sit on a chair in front of him as she speak:

-How the fuck are you alive?...though I am happy I can say thank you soldier. But we both believe as partners you have strong explanations to give us.

Nick gives a silent nod as he pulls a chair closer and sit in front of the soldier too beside Judy. Solarius gives a soft nod before placing the glass over the table. He lift one hand presenting one finger as he say:

-First thing, I want you both to know I am telling you this only because it's you. And you two are the only reason I am doing this. To begin, I am not a zootopia soldier, I am not even a wolverine. My name is really Solarius and I am a reality traveler.

Both of them get very confused with this first part. Judy asking softly:

-A reality traveler. Mind to explain? And how can you not be a wolverine?

Solarius smiles as he continues:

-Yes, I travel from reality to reality following my goal and my interest. The thing is I can harness some energy that is unknown in this world. In some place they call it the force, in other magic power or chakra. But I can use my spirit and some mix of words and gesture to make energy do some reaction. Including how to transport my complete body from one location to another. Exactly what I did to get out of the rubbles tonight. I have seen what you both have did with the flower using those magical power from another world. The problem is I saw what happens after, and I saw you both die. So I decided to come into your world and use my power to save you both and possibly Zootopia. Because in my vision, zootopia was entirely destroyed.

Judy take a deep breath as she hop up and begin to pace around. The fox stand up too moving in front of Solarius as he ask:

-Completely destroyed? But how?

-I don't know, my visions are not complete, and the future is already changed because I saved Judy today. She was supposed to die. I need to admit too, I wanted to meet you both and maybe share a bond. Your love story between prey predators is really touching for me, and I could help you in it. And I find you both very handsome and pretty.

-Our love story? What... both of us?

Nick blink as he move back and sit on the couch. Judy joining him on the couch as they both looks at the wolverine completely taken back by all those information. Judy speaks quietly toward him as she seems to regain her calm and consider things:

-So you used energy to come to Zootopia, on a crush on both me and my mate? To save the city just for our sakes?

Solarius give out a happy grin as he gives a nod of his head. Nick takes a slow breath before he asks on his turns:

-In that case, you said you are not a wolverine. What are you?

Solarius keep a soft smiles, he gives a nod as he remove his backpack and put it to the side. He begins to strip naked in front of them. Judy blushes a bit as she turns her eyes away. Once fully naked, he lower on all four and close his eyes. His body adjusting as his fur pulls back into his body, neck growing longer and horns growing over his head and back. A patch of white fur behind his head as wings begins to grow from his back. The newly made dragon stand on all four, the scales over his flank and back a pure bronze look while his underside is a light red. A long tail finishing with a thin end with golden horns and claws. He is about the size of a horse on all four, much larger than the bunny or the fox. He offer a smile to both of them when he open his eyes and lift one talons to touch his torso. His complete body shrinking a bit in size until he is the size of Nick but on all four. The dragon is fully naked too, his external sheathes apparent with a pack of balls behind them.

-That's my true shape, my real form. I hope I am not too bad looking?

Nick begins to give out a nervous laugh as he reaches over and pats the dragon snout. The fox stand up while brushing the dragon scales as he says:

-Oh no, it's not your look. Those informations are just too much to all take in. It's like telling us you are an alien. But Solarius, we saws you use that magic, there is no reason to distrust you. And if you really came here to save Zootopia and us both, including our love story, I am ready to believe you.

Judy get up standing beside Nick. She reaches forward softly caressing the dragon snout too over his scales with her hand beside Nick's as she says:

-If you mean well, and it seems you do, I can only trust you too. You did save my pretty bunny ass.

Both male gave out a chuckle at her comment. And Solarius sits on his haunches before wrapping both forelegs around them and gives them both a nice strong hug.

After this hug, the dragon looks at them as he say:

-By the way, the terrorist were downloading something from the office. If we can find what it is, we might have a very big idea of their next strike. Nick put a small sly grins as he say:

-Cunning dragon. I will go look into this.

In same time, he move about to finish their breakfast in a more short manner. The dragon looks toward Judy, who is staring all over his body in both disbelief and awe. He give a small chuckles as he ask:

-May I borrow your bath? 'He looks over to Nick as he adds:' And maybe your bunny to rub some sore muscle in the bath?

Judy blushes red up to her ears while looking over to Nick. The fox look over in a slight confused manner before saying:

-You are a bold one. Honestly I don't mind, I know I have her heart and she know she have mine. But it's her choice.

-What? But Nick I don't know. I mean I am ...

The fox grins as he says pointing at her:

-Come on love, you know what we said, when a good opportunity present you should take it! When the hell will you have a chance to lay with a dragon? Even me I am a bit curious.

The dragon smirks not saying any words. He slips behind the bunny and pushes his snout against her lower back playfully pushing her toward the bathroom. Even if she was confused, she didn't struggle much the dragon.


	6. Chapter 6, A crazy rat

Chapter 6

A crazy rat

Nick slips into the shadowy building, in uniform and alone. He is slightly scared in the situation knowing his life is in danger. After he climbs some stair of the dark building, he stops in front of a door with a small door at the bottom of it. He carefully knocks following a pattern and as he finishes the door opens in front of him. He enters the badly lit room with little furniture, the only thing of interest was a large desk office with a much smaller desk on top, two big computer screens on the desk and with many much smaller one and other electronic gear. After leaving Solarius and Judy together, Nick went earlier at the police station to see Liuc Weas, a weasel who work at the technical department to ask him to find what they were downloading without success. So in the end he decided to use his more shabby contact to find answer. He calls out in a little tone:

-Hey there Gogamel, are you there?

The fox almost jumps as he sees a rat lady slipping out of a door casually. The female rat climb on the side of the desk and stand in front of the small keyboard turning to face nick while holding a finger over the enter button.

-I am ready, if you came here with a warrant you will lose everything, money citizen ship and even your new mates.

Nick shake his two hands in front of him in a stop gesture and he blinks as he notices she was completely naked, good looking still for a smaller prey. He says on the defensive:

-Hey, calm down friend. I am here for our good old memories and your help. I am ready to pay. Why are you naked Gogamel?

-I am in my home, why do I need to wear clothes?

-True, ok.

The fox slip closer to the desk picking a chair and sitting down beside the small rat lady. She lift her hand and sit down herself too in her chair as she begin to type on the keyboard and in same time speak to him:

-Hey, did you know in the past the principal source of food for the fox was rodents? Like mouse or rat ? I find this very interesting. So you need my help, ok but first lower your face and open your muzzle friend.

Nick grows confused at her request but knowing from past experience her personality, he knew he would save a lot of time just to comply. He opens his muzzle slowly with doubt and move closer to the desk. The naked rat jumps out of her chair and move closer. She grabs his maws and begins to caress his pointy teeth like if inspecting them. The suddenly, she simply jump into his maw between his row of teeth, Nick gasp out in surprise pushing on his tongue to try to get the naked rat lady out. He finishes by spitting our out on the desk. She rolls on the desk on her back while laughing out and she exclaims playfully:

-Wow, I want one. You have healthy teeth, hum I would love to feel my pussy grinding against those teeth.

-Are you crazy! Hey don't do that again. Did you bath in the last, wait... is that your excitement taste?

-Yes I was masturbating before you came in.

-Oh fuck! Come on that's just gross.

The rat girl chuckles out more as she places her glasses on her snout and move back to her chair completely slimed. She sit down and she say:

-You did my request, so what is yours? I will tell you my price after.

-Fine, you have seen what happened in the rainforest district. Those guys were after electronic information. Can you find out what they were downloading please? He asks her while trying to clean his maws of fur and of tastes.

-Piece of cake, about my price now, you have a prey mate right? I want to have sex with you. I have always had a kink of having sex with a big predator. You are small, but you are a friend so why not, and you already have experience with rodents.

-What... what hit you today Gogamel! You said it yourself, I have a mate and I plan to respect her. My answer is no, I prefer to pay you in cash.

-You are no fun, fine I will do it anyway. But if you know a good predator, that could be discreet and enjoy such an exotic kink. Please tell me. I already took some money from your account by the way. And here it is.

While talking the rat lady press buttons rapidly going from one screen to the others and playing with data from everywhere. She gives a little squeak of success just before the printer begins to work and prints down some blueprint. Nick goes over to grabs the blueprint and begins to checks what kind of building they are. In same time he can hear the female rat speaking:

-I really hope it's not their next target, its Zootopia main weather facility. If they destroy those three buildings in same times, many zootopia citizens will die because of the climatic instability. This could destroy everything here. What are they after Nick?

She asks him while turning her chair to face him, the cheerful and eccentric rat female seems a lot more down by now.

-Holy zoo, so the dragon was right. They are after destruction.

-Dragon?

-Oh, it's the name of a soldier helping us.

The fox really let this secret slip out of his muzzle. He gives a wave as he turn and head to the door while saying:

-Hey, greatly thank you Gogamel. I might know a predator, a leopard by the name of Clawshauser. Try to contact him and test the water maybe.

He tells finally as he slips past the door and leave with the blueprints of the three largest construction of the city.

Judy is already very shy as she gets pushed into the bathroom with her new friend. Even more surprising to her was that her fox mate was willing for it to happen. The dragon stands on the side of the tub, he opens the curtain and turn on the water while his tails swishes behind him showing some happy emotion. The cute bunny lady prepares some towels and fur shampoo, getting busy to not think too much trying to not seem so nervous. The dragon turn about watching the pretty bunny, he gives a little chuckle as he says:

-Relax Judy, I am just trying to have good moment and offer you both good moment. Oh by the way after all this is gone I will be leaving. I do not want to slip between you two. But I will have a strong gift for you Judy, something very special that you can't find in this world.

He reaches over softly placing his clawed talon on her shoulder, she offers a slight smiles lifting her hands and caressing over the dragon talon softly.

-This is just a bit fast and very forward... you seem nice. What is the gift?

The dragon laughs shaking his head to the bunny growing shyness and boldness. He playfully grasps her in his talons while she barely struggles and he move into the tub in the shower with her. The bunny squirms into the dragon talons fully getting wet and having her clothes drenched. He begins to tickle her side while she is stuck with her back against the wall. She squirms more chuckling at the dragon touch along her flanks and body until she finds a dragonic muzzle pressing right against hers by surprise. She gasps out in delight while melting into the dragon skilled muzzle and slowly giving it back. Their muzzles opens as their tongues begin to wrestles in a sensual dance. The cute bunny shivers while she gets up on her toes. The dragon slowly pulls back watching the pretty bunny closed eyes and muzzle seeming to search for his tongue. He chuckles sliding his talons down and picking her wet shirt, smoothly pulls it up and removes it from her small body. He drops it to the side watching the naked grey bunny in her wet fur and he slides his claws down slowly along her flank making the small female shiver more and tense a bit. He carefully pushes her short down getting her completely naked. By now the dragon is mostly erected under his body, twins reddish members standing proudly.

He begins to lick and kisses down along the front of her body as she continues to leans against the tile walls. The bunny gives little moans of delight while she pets over the dragon snout. Though she gives a gasp and shivers as the dragon snout soon find itself between her legs. The dragon gives her kiss over her folds sensually, worshipping them almost while he brushes his snout between her legs. The nice female shivers and moans out audibly when the dragon tongue skilfully pushes between her tight folds and invades her depth. Solarius groans sensually as he works with pleasure against his partner crotch, he brushes his snout against her folds while stroking his tongue into her depth and gliding it against her clit. She shudders into most of her body while the pleasure grows in her shapes, her small hands holding on the dragon head and even grabbing two of his horns to pulls him into her wet slimy clenching sex. The dragon grins happily, he begin to rolls his tongue firmly gliding it into her flesh happily taking his time to stimulate her. After a long moment of oral delight from the dragon, the bunny give out little squeak while squeezing his muzzle and shaking into her body going into a strong orgasm. It does take a moment for the bunny to calm down and breath, her dragon lover pulls his snout back while licking over his lips. The water still flows over their both bodies as Solarius give her a charming smile. She speaks softly out of breath:

-Oh, that was intense Sol. How can I ..?

She don't have time to finishes, the dragon getting up on his hind legs as he puts his clawed talons on each side of her shoulders. Even with his smaller shape, she gasps out feeling pretty intimidated by the dominant and so exotic male moving closer to her shape.

Solarius gives out a soft predatory growl while pressing his snout closer, Judy leaning back slightly against the wall completely prisoner against the strong and slightly larger male. It was intoxicating for her at this point. The bunny leans up and presses her muzzle firmly to his sharing a strong delightful kiss like earlier. The dragon lower his clawed talons, scratching the tile of the walls as he grabs her hips and lift her up. He angles his body slightly closer while they continue to kisses and he holds her in his talons, giving light growls into their kisses while he sinks his body to hers. Judy stiffening as the dragon tapered member find her slit easily and stretches her hotly, his second member stroking over her belly fur. Both of them shivers in the growing desire and lust especially when the dragon begins to pumps his haunches and strokes his length into her delightful silky vaginal flesh and over her belly fur. He pants hotly in the eager motion of mating with the sensual bunny and holding her into his talons, his hips smacking against hers in a firm and rough manner while his member continue to plunge in and out of her hot delightful pussy. Judy on her side is whining and crying in her powerful growing orgasm again as it grows closer. She wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes him closely and suddenly releases a natural bunny squeal of pure joy. The dragon grins some naughtily feeling the bunny having her second orgasms in such a short time. Solarius squeeze her too on his turns as he grunt out in pure bliss while he begins to releases. He moans and pants against her as he completely floods her lithe body and womb with his hot seed, the second member showering over her belly. She holds on him for a while longer as they both shares the wonderful afterglow together in the shower.


	7. Chapter 7, Zootopia police force

Chapter 7

Zootopia police force

Nick is already in chief Bogo office since a while when Judy and Solarius arrives at the station. At the entrance, officer Clawshauser tells them to go up into the chief office and it's what they immediately does. When they slips into the office, they can see Nick in front of the large bull that is chief Bogo, two other police officers standing at each side of the desk. Nick turns toward them and the chief speak out:

-Ah at last, agent Wilde told me sergeant you were taking care of Judy for some time. I am happy you are there at last. But Judy what are you doing here? You should be at home, you already almost died in that case.

The bunny shakes her head as she exclaims:

-I will not stand idle at home while you guys fight and especially when I know their goal is destruction of my town.

The chief shakes his head and raises a hand as he says back softly:

\- Fine I know you will go even has a civilian. And has for you sergeant, I do hopes you have something for us. And you were supposed to report to me directly, why the fuck do you charge in a viper nest alone without any back up. Nick told me how you did that, it was heroic and thanks to you we know their goal. But don't fuck up with me, understood!

The wolverine smirk a little bit as he takes his turn to talk now:

-I hope you are pleased with your speech, chief, because I will do it again if needed. I am the most skilled and prepared for such situation in your entire department, including you. Ok now, I have some news I didn't say to Nick yet. They are not mammals, they are anthro reptile, more than likely from another town or even country. I believe they want to kill all of the mammals to gain new territory more suited for their life style. All of them, without exception, carry a bomb in its chest. That's why you never found any, they always blow up when they die. I have a solution, it will not stop the explosion but will reduce its power considerably.

Everyone in the room listens very attentively with the long and interesting explanation of the wolverine. Solarius grabs a sheet with a pen as he begins to draw the chest of a lizard with the two tubes and the device in the middle. He put a large X on the tube at the left of the chest.

-To be fully effective, the bomb needs to mix two liquids together. Shoot them right there, the goal is not to kill it, but to make the tube empty out. They will still explode but with less explosive they will create a lot less damage. Even if they die on the ground, if you can literally tear off that tube from their chest, it would be marvellous. As for the plan, I believe that will be your call Chief.

The wolverine lifts his head from the drawing looking over at the large bull. Chief Bogo gives a nod as he says with a firm tone:

-Yes, so we have heard the technical information, officer Dustin and officer Carlson go call unit Bravo, Charlie and Delta. Tell them to come at the station immediately for full preparation. Unit Alpha needs to be called but they will stay here in back up. Nick and Judy go prepare yourselves for battle. Sergeant, I want you to stay with me to prepare the plan. We have a meeting in three hours from now.

Everyone in the room stands up with a nod and leaves the room. The only one left behind are the wolverine and the bull.

Judy and nick slip into their own small office, they are very lucky to be new officers and already have their own office even if it is shared between the two of them. And even if Chief Bogo seem harsh, he was very understanding with them and would accept the bunny and fox proximity even if he know they are a couple. Judy sit down at the desk as she seem lost in though. The fox put a little evil grin over his snout as he walks to the lockers and he asks her:

-So how was our friend in the bathroom?

Judy gasps out in surprise staring at him with a strong blushes as she answer in a shy tone:

-Hey... I am not going to tell. And you are the one who pushed me in his arms anyway.

-Even better reason to tell me then.

Nick chuckles at this and he just gives a shrugs as Judy says back in a naughty manner:

-If you want to know, try him yourself my mate.

-Oh I plan on it. The fox said.

Judy eyes goes wide in surprise ad she blushes strongly, she never though her fox would be so willing to even go with another male. Maybe he already did it in the past. She closes her maws for now staying quiet as she begins to check over the computer. Nick begins to speak again as he says:

-We should prepare, three hours seem a lot of time, but we need to consider this might be the most dangerous situation we will encounter.

Judy gives a nod, turning off the computer and getting up to the lockers.

Three hours later, everyone is sitting or standing in the small conference room of the zootopia police department. The room is full of all kind of fur, people leading Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta squad with the officer Wylde, Hopps and a wolverine soldier in full gear all squeezed together to listen to chief Bogo. The large bull slips behind his stand as he puts his sheet down on it. He gives a slow sighs and he begin to speak out loud with a clear tone for everyone:

-I will be very simple, Alpha squad is going to stay here as back up and to react for any other urgent trouble the sector could need. For the rest of you, each squad will be split in two and we are going to move into key area of Zootopia to defend against possible terrorist attack. Twelve hours shift until the next half squad come in replacement. Bravo squad will go at the edge of the rainforest district and central district in the main weather control plant. You will be in team of two manning each exterior door of the building, squad leader for each half will be runner between positions. Charlie squad, you are going to cover tundratown freezing wall, four of your team at the main door, two doing roving patrol and half squad leader are going to be runner. Delta is going to protect sahara square heater factory, same plan as Charlie. People, we know they will try to catch us in speed, be there as fast as possible. But we don't know for sure, it might take 2 hours for them to get to each factory or they could decide to take one week. Stay sharp and stay safe, think about taking cover.

The large bull takes a time to breathe after this plan for everyone. He turns toward the wall where an image of a humanoid furry appears as he explains for more details:

-As we know, every one of them is carrying a bomb in their chest. Do not hesitate to shoot if you see someone armed coming. When they die, they usually blow up, to diminish the explosion try shooting them in the chest to reduce their reservoir of explosive. Ok, for more information see the electronic files I sent to each of you. But do it on your way. Time is the most important factor, get in your cars and move to each location. Dismiss exception for Officer Wylde and Hopps.

Everyone gets up and slips out of the room at the exception of the soldier and the bunny with the fox. The chief officer takes a stern look as he say quietly:

-As for you three, personally with all the risk you already took I wanted to keep you out of it.

Judy eyes go wide as she pounce on one desk to stand in front of the chief, her muzzle open to express her indignation but the chief put his large hand in front of her as he continue.

-But sergeant Sunset there made me understand you three wouldn't listen anyway. So, if our defences fail and one spot is overrun, you guys will be the backup. You will be here and we will have a chopper ready on the roof. We check the radio and if one spot is in trouble I dump you three there. That will be all.

Judy stands there on the desk as the large bull turns sideway and exits the room.

I did cut my chapter in two, in my plan I wanted to put the battle in there but I though it would be too big.

I do hope even with my poor grammar and skill the story is interesting. My plan is completed and I do plan to have an ending and even some bonus chapter.

Feel free to give me impression in private messaging as I would appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8, Of blood and sand

Chapter 8

Of blood and sand

It has been a good 3 hours since the operation had begun. Judy, Nick and Solarius were currently sitting with their gears on in an office with a radio listening to the current event going on. As it seemed, the fartest unit had just arrived at their destination, which is the rainforest weather control building. As Bravo squad arrived at the control building, they were received with bullet and attacked. Judy got all excited ready to leave, but after some minutes the police unit succeeded to win the battle at the door and infiltrate the controlled building. Charlie received an attack against the tundratown freezer wall, but it was very easily pushed back, it probably had something to do by the fact they were attacked by reptile. The only place left was the sahara square heater.

By now, Judy was unable to hold still just eager to go in and do something when it suddenly happened. Delta squad called on the radio for some help. The only thing Judy and the other heard on the radio was they were overun and they had already gained access inside of the facility.

Nick, Judy and Solarius gave a nod as they grabbed their rifles and the last of their kit and exited the room toward the roof. Chef bogo gave a nod as he watched them leave. It didn't took long, the chopper lifted and they were already above the facility in only some minutes.

Just as they arrived, ropes were dropped for them to go down and an explosion happened from the first level of the facility. Judy look at Nick as she say loud over the sound of the chopper.

\- We still have police officer in there, let's go fast.

-Yes, but wait for me before charging in. Said the wolverine as he grabbed his own rope and got ready.

-For both of us. Simply added Nick.

The three of them slide down along their ropes and landed on the roof of the concrete facility. Judy tumbled the last feet and stood close to the door, the fox and wolverine joined her by the door as the chopper took some space from the facility, actual weapon shot being fired at the chopper who avoided being hit from a window in a lower level.

Nick looked to everyone and typed the code to enter, the door lock turning green before the three of them slipped inside in the staircase. Before going farther, Solarius grasped them both as he said:

-A little gift, to make sure you are fine. Both of you stay together.

He pressed his clawed paws along their torso as he give a small twist of his paws, energy coursing from him to them. He explained after:

-This energy will give you better capacity, faster reaction, stronger and more agile. But not invincible.

-Why don't you come with us.. let's stay together. Judy said to him.

The wolverine simply shook his head and he jumped right in the middle of the staircase falling down many level lower.

Judy gave a little snarl watching him go, she was going to jump after when a red paw grasped her wrist and Nick said:

-We have our job, he have is... let's go neutralize the terrorist.

Judy was taken by surprise, she slowly put her determined face and gave a nod. Both together they went down the stairs jumping four step at the time easily.

When they arrived on the level they seen the blast earlier, Judy kicked the door open in the hallway. She jumped in with a tumble forward, many reptiles in the hallway turning to face the new danger who arrived behind them, but before they could actually really aim for the fast moving rabbit, many shot were fired from the crashed door. The fox hitting three lizard right in their chest making the liquid begin to drain. Judy hide herself in an open room while Nick retreated in the staircase when the bubbling liquid exploded from the three lizard, but with quite less power since more then half of the fluid had been drained.

Both of them went through the burnt hallway toward the open door where the lizard where. Nick looked inside, to actually see multiple desk all pushed to the side in a kind of protection. He call out:

\- Any officer left here ?

-Oh my god.. you really made it.

Two officers lifted slowly from behind, checking with cautious manner and they seemed very relieved when they saw Judy and Nick slipping into the room. The monkey officer jumped on the desk as he said to them:

-We are all that is left of Delta squad.. we are almost out of ammo and she is wounded.

He point to the equine lady beside him.

-Bring her on the roof and call for the chopper, the way is clear. Me and Wylde will go find the rest. Judy said to them. They were hesitant but he gave a nod, helping his partner walk. Judy and Nick went back to the staircase to go lower in the facility.

The wolverine landed right after jumping down right in the main entrance at the base level. He saw the lizard man on his left, with one paw grasping his rifle and with the other tearing through the clothes in one fluid motion grasping the bottle and tearing it out of his torso. The creature screamed in agony falling down with torso open without any explosion. Another reptile a bit farther looked horrified to the soldier wolverine, he lifted his gun but with the hesitation, it was too late. He got exactly the same treatment, getting his bottle torn from his torso and dieing in a pond of blood.

After this entrance, Solarius went down to the basement, where all the machinery are. He slipped past an open door, and inside there was three lizardman including one larger in the back. They were currently packing drum of explosive in the middle of the room. The wolverine did wait a moment, if he did something wrong, it could trigger their torso bomb which would just make all the building go. He decided to be direct, he did wait until both lizard where in the middle of the room clsoe to the full explosive. The wolverine gave a sigh as he simply threw a grenade. All three lizard looked in his direction in complete confusion at this suicidal action. But then the wolverine lifted both paws, clasped them together and gave a grunt as he made a circular motion, a flow of energy appearing in a circular shape around the piles of drums and the two prisoners lizard. A massive explosion happened making the building shake and making fire glow and lashes upon the magical wall until the power of the blast dug down into the ground.

The wolverine took a deep breath while the larger crocodile in the back of the room was looking at the new massive holes in the middle of the room.

-How... that's impossible. Said the crocodile without even lifting his weapon.

Solarius began to walk in his direction slowly and determined. He looked directly at the crocodile but with his eyes in cross pattern like in his dragon form.

-Where is your den... where is the cobra !? He said with a firm tone to the shaken reptile.

-I.. he is.. No I won't tell you.

The wolverine firmly put his paws on the crocodile head and the other could feel the mind of the dragon infesting him... he could see his true shape and could do nothing as he had his mind read. The wolverine gave a nod of his head as he let go of the crocodile, lifting his paw and making a quick circle before vanishing in the air.

Judy and Nick rushed through the door, seeing dust flying around and a massive hole in the middle of the main machinery room of the facility. By the control on the other side, they saw a crocodile, his weapon falling to the ground and himself falling down on his knee too much shaken to even trigger his explosive. But nothing else.


	9. Chapter 9, In the den

Chapter 9

In the den

After a short moment all the operation was a success and most terrorist were dead except for one, who didn't wanted to say anything other then he saw a dangerous large reptile with wing in his mind. Judy and Nick looked at each other knowing well what he meant but without saying anything. At the call of chef Bogo, everyone returned to the police station and the usual defence force went back to the weather control station in the three district.

Chef Bogo finished his meeting with Nick, Judy and the squad chef of Charlie and Bravo while the monkey was present for squad Delta. After a good full two hours of discussion, to learn as much thing as possible, the large bull dismissed everyone except Nick and Judy. He turned to them while standing behind his desk with his fist on it as he said in a calm but firm tone:

\- Where is sergeant Sunset?

Both looked at each other for a second before Nick decided to speak:

-In all honesty sir, we have no idea. When we went into the building we were separated, and I do believe he is the reason why the building is still standing. I don't know how.

Chef Bogo gave a nod of his head before sitting and he continue:

-We have to find him, the general of the northen garrison came himself during the operation, it seem sergeant Solarius Sunset do not exist. He was strangely tricked and he put a request to have the individual returned to the base at any cost. I know he saved you, and he did unbelievable thing, but no one can play hero like that. I have put a mandate on him, if any police officers see him, he will be arrested. That include both of you. Am I clear.

Judy had her ears down and muzzle slightly open now, she already knew the dragon cheated everyone to act, but hearing he was found out was quite annoying. Though the bunny lowered her head and give a little nod knowing it was worthless to argue now. Nick looked at Bogo and Judy before getting up.

-No, he did saved Judy quite directly and possibly saved the full town. He should have a medal not be put behind bar.

Judy grabbed the fox paw to stop him. Nick gave a little sigh and turned to exit the room. Judy got up and followed the fox. Though while in the doorway, Nick looked over his shoulder and said to Bogo.

-It has no importance, you or the general will never catch someone like him.

Bogo got up in his seat watching them both leave the room as he yelled out to the fox.

-You better not be hiding information, officer Wylde I am talking to you.

A flash of light brighten up the dark sewer system as the wolverine appeared after his teleportation from the sahara heater facility. He gave out a loud growl, definitely not being discrete this time as he changed back into his dragon shape. His form cracking and shifting, with wings growing from his back and fur falling on the damp ground. It was time to finish this.

He could easily hear some step of four biped creature running toward him, the dragon lifting himself straight as he open his maw, some energy cracking around his teeth before a bright light flash and a massive discharge of electricity leave his muzzle filling the small sewer in front of him. Scream being heard as the four defender get burned before they can even see what is coming. The dragon begin to rush forward with small jump forward picking up speed as he go through the tunnel following the map he had from the crocodile.

He turned a corner into another sewer junction, finding himself face to face with a gecko, the smaller reptile began to shoot his automatic rifle, but the dragon with his momentum just landed his talons on the small creature, all the bullet hit cracking against the stone while the large claws of the beast shredded the lizard torso before he just bounced forward to carry on.

At the end of this sewer tunnel, the dragon could see two massive metal doors blocking the entrance. The den was right there, the dragon stop in his rush, he stand on his backlegs as he put his talons together to gather energy. A white cracking ball of cold flying from his talon and exploding on the door freezing it. He shove his full large body jumping and crashing himself against the door. In the frozen weakened stade, the door give a massive crack and explode open under the pressure form the large dragon body. He land on the other side standing ready to fight.

He was now standing in a large sewer junction that was old and unused by the city. Though defenitely used by the reptile specie, there was a good dozen of them inside and he even noticed quickly a large turret anti tank machine gun right in front of the door. The dragon gasped, that was dangerous even for him, he could hear the trigger and the turret getting in motion. He rolled on his right just has the first bullet crashed where he was. The dragon opened his muzzle again with crackling energy as he landed back on his limbs and he let loose another powerful breath of lightning that crashed against the turret and burned all the system with the two reptiles using it.

Many gunshots can be heard as the lizard defender began to shoot at the large invader, though most bullets would hit his harder larger scale, the dragon did wince in pain when some did find the more soft skin between the scales. He whipped his tail knocking one lizardman on his torso and sending him off against a wall. The dragon pounced in front of him crashing in a group of three that did succeed to hit him. Both talons piercing the torso of the two on each side while he send his wide maw down and grabbed the third in it, digging his teeth into the torso and neck. He let go, letting those three fall dead, just in time to notice something unusual some energy gathering. The dragon just having enough time to lift his talon and form a barrier of blue energy as three balls of fire crashed against it exploding in a loud manner.

All the rest of the reptiles stopped their attack at this display coming from their leader. Only six where left and they all looked toward the large cobra that took charge of their group about one year earlier. The dragon put a little grins as he looked toward the cobra as he said:

\- I knew it, what are you doing. Even if you control magic, you don't have the right to go into another plane with less understanding and kill thousand of people.

The cobra smirked a bit as he answered:

-And by what right do 'you' come here and tell me what I can do. I am trying to create a better future for my kind in here. If you had seen where they lived.

-They live better now, in a sewer.

The dragon looked at the reptile left as he said out loud:

-You should stop the fighting, declare someone to represent your full kind and make peace with Zootopia, they could possibly make a district for the reptile folk close to the sahara square.

The reptile looked around of them when an iguana moved forward as he said:

-I don't think we want to fight anymore, we lost so many people.

The cobra gave a snarl jumping down using his coil and falling on the iguana before biting him with his long fangs. The five other immediately grunted and began to shoot at the cobra with their weapons. He lifted his talon creating a shield to block the bullets, but hear a loud thump behind him, the cobra turned to notice the dragon standing right next to him. He moved his other hand to try to make a magical gesture, but the dragon knew how it worked. He bite down on the arm of the cobra, a loud scream of pain heard as the shield cracked and vanished. The cobra eyes went wide open as many bullets pierced into his body and the reptile just didn't stop making sure that leader was dead. The dragon lowered himself down behind the cobra trying to avoid the hit grunting as some of them got him over his shoulder.

Eventually the reptiles stopped shooting and they aimed for the dragon. A chameleon moved forward as he said :

\- Do you really think they will forgive us and let us live here, after everything we did under his command.

The dragon lifted himself slowly giving a sigh as he say with a little smile:

-Just tell the truth, bring the cobra body and go to the police. Tell them you surrender and you and your men killed your leader because of his insane plan brought your people too much death. And after ask them if you can talk about a future for your people. You and the people who participated might end up in jail... but the rest of your people outside of the city wall could have a future.

The chameleon looked to the four other, all of them gave a nod. They grabbed the body of the cobra while leaving their weapons on the ground and began to leave.

The dragon gave a sigh as it was done, and possibly in a better way he had expected. He gave a grunt, looking at the multiple small bullet wounds. Concentrating the last of his energy to heal the most serious one. He began to pants as he went farther into the sewer to hide himself, not even enough energy to change his shape now. He had to rest for a moment.


	10. Chapter 10, In the end

Chapter 10

This is the last chapter of my main story. I am very sorry I was gone for so long before being able to finish it, but I really wanted to finish it. Now I will put the bonus and alternate ending soon.

Please I would love to have review and message about the story. If I should make another with those character or send the dragon in another world. Give me idea. Be aware this chapter contain visual naughty part.

In the end

It has been 2 days now since the last operation to defend the three vitals facilities of Zootopia. The ZPD had caught the rest of the reptile who surrendered, but it brought a diplomatic battle of some kind as mammal found out that their reptiles neighbour, many hundreds of kilometre away, wanted to evolve now and go civilized.

Judy and Nick were just finishing their complete report, with everything that happened it was quite natural to be that long. Chef Bogo came to their desk, he leaned against it while looking at the fox and the bunny without saying anything. Judy gave little look once in a while to the silent bull going uneasy before Nick said in a clear tone.

-No, we have not seen him, Chef.

-You are sure? Anyway, just to tell you both, there is an honour mention tomorrow by the mayor. Make sure to put your best uniform ok. Be here at 9 AM. Said the Chef Bogo.

Judy was still too much taken by typing the rest of the report to really get involved in the discussion. But as soon as she was finished, both her and the fox got up to return to their apartment.

They were both in civil clothe now, changing in the changing room in the ZPD building and after going through the metro and the bus they were going up the stair toward the apartment they had rented together. Judy gave a sigh while climbing, not by tiredness but more by sadness. She began talking to her mate.

-Do you really think he left without saying anything, not even to us ?

-It has been two days without any sign of him or something that look like him. I know he has strange power, but with both the army and police looking for him, the camera satellite and everything. I do think it would be for the best if he left.

Judy added after Nick.

-Definitely true, but when I was alone he did promise us a gift. And I would have wanted to say goodbye.

-Talking about alone time, I didn't got my own chance to play with him. Nick said with a playful grins.

-What! I have never seen you with a male. And he is quite male. Judy brought up.

The fox chuckled as they stopped in front of their door and he said.

-Only with the male worthy. And if he really want to say goodbye, I bet you a ten he will be in our apartment silently waiting for us sitting in a chair like in all those predictable movie.

The fox unlocked the door and slipped inside while finishing his words with a grins. But he got quite a surprise as he heard the dragon voice, and actually in his large natural shape.

-Not sitting in a chair, standing right in the entrance waiting for you both.

The fox jumped back, almost tripping on Judy that dodged him to the side. The bunny made some step forward wrapping her arms around the dragon large torso and neck as Nick came rapidly inside and locked the door as he said.

-Oh my god... that's so cliche I would have never expected. How did you hide, why two days..?

Judy looked up at the dragon as she said:

-We saw the sewer, it really looked like a savage beast went through there...

The dragon lowered his head a bit in a frown at this as he looked down at the large claws on his talon. The fox moved closer giving the dragon a hug as he said with a little look to Judy.

-That's ok, what had to be done is done. And now Zootopia is saved and we even have more specie in our population.

The dragon gave a little nod of his head as he said back to both of them:

-I don't feel like answering question for now, I am leaving now. I can't stay in this place, my power could be troublesome, just like that cobra.

Judy and Nick looked at each other before she asked:

-He was a magic user, so that's why he had such strong grip on those poor reptiles, thing are more clear. Can you stay for the night at least, with both of us?

The dragon looked to both of them and he gave a little nod. Both the fox and bunny went to take a shower while Solarius made a little meal for everyone and the trio shared a nice evening talking and cuddling in the living room with the mattress directly on the ground for the larger dragon and a bunch of pillows and blanket. They didn't discussed about the works, but mostly asked him story about other place and his travel. Nick was asking playful naughty question in same time keeping the moment pretty friendly and casual.

Later during the evening, Judy offered a little smirk as she leaned closer to the dragon and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Solarius tilted his head a bit looking at her with a smiles. The bunny looked to Nick as she said:

-You know, he did ask many time to have his turn being naughty with you. And I would love to see my male taking it under his tail more then giving it to me.

Nick gave a gasp getting up from the large bed they made in the living room as he said in his defence.

-I have never said anything about being bottom!

The dragon gave a little chuckles to both of them, at this point Judy was in her long loose night gown and Nick had a simple short on. The dragon grasped Judy by her haunches and pulled her closer to his muzzle, pushing his large lips on hers in a strong lustful moaning kiss. He did turn his lower body to lay on his flank, offering the fox a view of his belly and his slightly parted genital slit with the red tip of his member showing.

Nick did put a little grins at this, he grasped his short pushing them down to stand fully naked with his long fluffy tail swishing some. He moved down on knee and hands in front of the dragon belly sniffing the offered slit and he give a smooth caress with his tongue on the organ. The fox began to warmly lick, kiss and caress the growing dragon member, making him shudder in the process. Solarius broke the deep french kiss with the bunny as he lowered his snout and pushed it under her night dress. She parted her legs smiling and grabbing the edge of her dress pulled it over her head to strip naked. Just in time to feel the dragon tongue caressing her folds before pushing inside, bringing a smooth gasp and moans from the bunny. All three of them had a moment of fun exploring each other bodies, eventually Judy and Nick swapped position as the bunny wanted to 'see' the dragon member more then only feel it. And as the dragon long tongue swirled about the fox fully erected canine length, it was very obvious the dragon had no trouble being with a male or female. Soon, both fox and dragon were on the edge while the bunny was too taken in her pleasure of suckling the head of the large member like a candy. The two male erupted, shooting their white cream. The dragon eagerly swallowed his fox lover cream, but the bunny had a surprise at the flow of impressive wave of cum flooded her muzzle. She did try to swallow but eventually pulled back getting a nice spray right across her chest and down to her belly.

The dragon gave a soft chuckles as he petted his bunny lover checking if she was alright, and with a smiles Judy did seemed to be alright. The fox was quite excited by now even if he just had an orgasm. He got up and moved down to Judy, softly lowering his body and pressing his red foxy form against her own in a missionary position, with no care for her messy underside. He pressed his muzzle against hers in a deep strong french kiss as he pushes his swollen rigid cock into her pussy flesh. Both of them groaned in delight at this new messy feeling. The dragon gave a little smirk, he slathered some of his cum over his member before getting up on all four. He moved behind the couple in missionary and moved his body on top of the fox. Nick was too busy just grinding and pumping his cock with his eager excitement in his mate before he really did notice anything, but when he felt something pointy and hot pressed under his tail he froze on top of Judy. Judy looked at him and looked over his shoulder seeing the dragon on top of her mate. Solarius carefully rubbed his tip against the pucker and smeared some of his slimy cum before giving little prod to ease the male rump. The fox gave a little groans as he lean down and carefully bite on Judy side of her neck, the bunny whining and arching against the fox in this sensitive game. The dragon slowly pushed his member inside, making everyone groans as the fox got new sensation and it pushed his body closer to Judy and forced his knot inside of her. They all shared grunt and moans as the dragon began a slow motion, sharing the sensation to everyone as the body grind and rocked against each other. The first one to have an orgasm was Judy, the bunny clinging to her mate and whining out with delight as her sex spasmed around his knotted member. The fox second erupting another load and filling his mate eager sex once more, and with his orgasm and his muscle squeezing in his rump. The dragon released on his turn too, offering a hot wave of cream to fill out the fox inside, making him just whine like Judy in the particular sensation.

The dragon pulled back as Nick was stuck to Judy, he left to clean himself a bit before returning to them with some water and food. All three of them took a little moment to cool down and relax while cuddling in the living room. Until Judy came over and pushed the dragon flank trying to make him lay on his back. Solarius gave a chuckles as he said:

-What are you doing pretty girl?

-I want my turn, you are not leaving without giving me what you gave him.

She answered simply, the fox did put a grins as he added to that.

-And since you had fun with my rump while I said it won't happen.. I will do that same to you.

The dragon offered a grins as he rolls to lay on his back, already his member growing back stiff between his hind legs standing from his slit at the idea of what was to happen. Judy eagerly jumped on his stomach looking at the large member she already took once, she turned to face the dragon laying against his belly and moving back until she felt the dragon pointy hot glans touching over her folds. The fox followed behind, moving over the dragon tail and somewhat sitting on it as he caressed over his member. He leaned down closer and gave a kiss to Judy rump close to her tail. He had quite a view seeing the dragon penis touching his mate folds right in front of his eyes. The fox aligned his member with the dragon hole and smoothly pushed inside with ease grunting at the hot snug embrace. Though he put a grins as Judy was taking thing slow, he grasped the dragon member and gave a little pushes sinking the dragon glans right into Judy stretching slit with a pop. The bunny gave a little gasp and groans as she gave a punch to Solarius torso.

-Hey.. let me have my fun. She said.

The dragon chuckled as he said back.

-It's not me, look behind.

The fox was grinning as the bunny looked at him, she gave a playful grunt and took a determined grins. The bunny began to pushes down and take much more of the member in her small accommodating body, she began to pump his penis over with her sex in an eager fast lustful manner while looking at the fox with strongly lusty and excited eyes, possibly having a silences dare with him. The fox gave a grunt seeing his mate so eager, he began to hump his hips and slide his swollen excited fox cock into the dragon tail hole with rapid eager motion. Solarius could only grunt, taken in the middle of the couple game of eagerness as his body was strongly stimulated. That game went on for a moment, both fox and bunny humping and grinding against the dragon form while everyone was panting with lust. Rapidly, the dragon grasped on Judy moaning out as he held out with his member lodged deep in her as he began to erupt his hot seed in large wave in the bunny small womb. Much of it drooling out of her body while he did offer quite a nice loaded gift. The fox continue to pump into the now squeezing tail hole, feeling the clench behind his knot simulating a tie as he begin to erupt too. All three of them laid down together in the sheet and mattress over the floor as sleep rapidly took them even in the messy moment they were.

Luckily the dragon woke up early in the morning, not even 6 am. He stirred himself and gave some kind nosing to both of his friend as he slowly got up. He said warmly to the waking up bunny and fox.

\- I need to go, and you two need to prepare and clean. Here is my gift for you Judy mostly, but it's for both.

The dragon reached over picking two small pink vial in his bag and offering them to Judy. Thewaking up bunny looked at him with a questioning look as the dragon explained.

-Those vial are a fertility potion, when you will drink the vial, you will become fertile with any specie you mate with next. So this will give you the chance of having a hybrid child together fox and bunny. You have two chances.

Nick looked at the dragon as he said softly.

-How can that... be, our genes are not even compatible. Ok, right.. magic.

He did shut up right after that. The fox and bunny hugged each other while Judy were holding the two vial. Soon after Judy and Nick hugged the dragon neck too. But he pulled back soon and turned. He grabbed his bag and made some more complicate gesture with his talons, shoving his claws in the air in the living room that begin to have a blue light and energy cracking. He spread his talon opening a circular door of blue energy in front of him, on the other side they could see a jungle. The dragon just jumped forward in the jungle with the door closing in a flash behind him before they could follow.


End file.
